


World's End Dancehall

by WhereLifeIsStrong



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Gen, Marinette and Bridgette are siblings, likewise with Adrien and Felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereLifeIsStrong/pseuds/WhereLifeIsStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another time, another place... a battle of two girls begins—</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This STARTED as a World's End Dancehall AU and ended as a crazy supervillain sibling AU. I am so sorry. (not really) More to come soon!

"Another B on your test. Why can't you be more like your brother?"

Nathalie's voice pierces through him like a spear, and he winces at the mere words. Why _can't_ he be more like Felix? Felix is perfect. The perfect model, the perfect student, the perfect son, the perfect everything. And Adrien is just... Adrien. A disappointment who would never live up to Felix's flawlessness.

Still, he pouts and speaks. "Stop comparing me to Felix. We're both special in our own way."

"Try explaining that to your father," Nathalie says, standing up and walking out the door. It's no secret that the older Agreste brother is Gabriel's favorite child.

But Adrien has something Felix doesn't, the former thinks, gazing down at his ring.

\--

"Last one to school is a rotten egg!" Bridgette giggles, leaving her wide-eyed twin sister in the dust as she runs out the door. She's always had a good relationship with Marinette. The two are closer than close - they talk about their problems together, they try to hook each other up with boys, and they share secrets.

Except for one, little, _itty-bitty_ secret that Marinette keeps from her sister. She is Ladybug, Paris's one and only superheroine. And no one can know of her true identity, not even her precious and trusted twin sister. Working alongside Chat Noir, she keeps Paris safe from Hawkmoth - who is out to wreak havoc and retrieve their Miraculouses. It's stressful, living a double life, but the smiles she brings to everyone's faces makes Marinette believe it's worth it. For instance, the smile on Bridgette's face as she challenged her to a race to school. Marinette grins and narrows her eyes. "You're on, Bridgette." And with that, she's taken off in the direction of school.

\--

"So, Bridgette, wanna get Starbucks with me and Alya after class?" Marinette asks with a grin.

"Oh..." Bridgette puts a finger to her lips. "I was actually gonna go somewhere once school ended."

Her sister raises an eyebrow. "Go somewhere? Where?"

"J-Just... places."

Now Marinette is really suspicious. But she doesn't push it. Since she hasn't told her twin about her alter ego, it's only fair for Bridgette to keep some things to herself. It's probably just some sort of date with a boy, anyway. With that, Alya and Marinette trot off in the opposite direction.

\--

Marinette is washing dishes in the kitchen when it happens.

"Two new mysterious people have arrived in Paris, claiming to be supervillains under the orders of Hawkmoth - just who are these 'villains', and will Ladybug and Chat Noir be able to protect Paris from them?"

The girl nearly drops her plate at the words. A new threat to Paris? Everyone's hopes are riding on her and her partner. She has to check this out. Turning around, Marinette peers over at the television to see - a girl dressed like Ladybug and a boy dressed like Chat Noir, standing proudly on top of the Eiffel Tower.

"I am Coccinelle!" the girl shouts, puffing out her chest.

"And I am Copycat!"

"Together we will take Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses so that Hawkmoth can become unstoppable!" Coccinelle grins straight into the camera. "Ladybug, Chat Noir, it's your choice: see the people of Paris suffer or hand over the miraculouses."

Then it hits her - Bridgette is still out there. Her dear sister could be in danger because of these two doppelgangers... Marinette's hands tremble. Suddenly anger is boiling in her stomach, and she nearly breaks the plate she's holding. She's got to put a stop to this.

"Mom, Dad, I'm feeling kind of sick... I'm going to bed early." Before Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng can reply, Marinette is already upstairs and in her room with Tikki.

"They can't be akumatized," she whispers to her Kwami, who hovers in the air with a concerned look on her face. "Hawkmoth can only akumatize one person at a time."

"Right. These are the real deal. But they aren't Miraculous holders, I don't sense it..." says Tikki, tiny hands pressed to her head in thought. "Either way, they're a threat and you've got to stop them. Transform right away!"

"You're right." With a firm nod, Marinette narrows her eyes and pushes her hair behind her ear to reveal a ladybug-patterned earring. "Tikki, spots on!"

\--

Sprinting across the rooftops of Paris towards the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug calls Chat Noir on her yo-yo. It rings and rings. No answer. She grits her teeth. "Chat Noir, you'd better have a good excuse for this..."

She's sidetracked when she hears a loud crash and the screaming that follows it. Alarmed, Ladybug skids to a halt and gazes over the streets of Paris to see that a familiar-looking yo-yo has bound several cars together, making them ram into each other. From below, Coccinelle's laughter resounds through Paris, and Ladybug growls. So this is her doing.

"We know you're out there, you two!" shouts the supervillain, and with that, Ladybug has landed on her feet before the mess of cars and the girl dressed like her.

"Your evildoing ends now, Coccinelle."

"Well, well, well. Look who showed up. It's Ladybug. Have you made your decision?" Coccinelle puts a hand on her hip and smirks, which Ladybug returns with a glare.

"Paris will _never_ surrender to Hawkmoth. Nor will I see it fall."

"Looks like we've got ourselves a heroine," comes a voice. Ladybug whirls around and glances up at the rooftop. Has Chat Noir finally come to her aid? ...No, this is not Chat Noir. His hair is longer and he has a feral look in his eyes. This boy is Copycat. He's got a sinister cheshire-cat grin on his face. "Taking a third option, Ladybug? No problem. We'll just take your miraculous by force."

Ladybug grits her teeth and takes a step back as Copycat jumps down to the sidewalk. It's two against one... goodness, where is Chat Noir when you need him? She glances over her shoulder at Coccinelle and the smushed-together cars. The superheroine has to find some way to rescue the people trapped in their cars _while_ fighting Coccinelle and Copycat... Then it hits her. Of course. She can use her special power.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouts, throwing her yo-yo into the air. It produces a pair of ladybug-patterned scissors that fall into her hands gently. She groans. What is she going to do with this? Ladybug glances around. Wait... she could use it to...

Without another word, the superheroine dashes for the bunched-up cars, cutting Coccinelle's yo-yo string. It unwinds, letting the cars fall away from one another, and the string flies off with a loud snapping sound. Immediately, people swing their car doors open and run. Ladybug sighs in relief. At least the citizens of Paris aren't in danger now... it's just her and the supervillains.

Coccinelle lunges at her wielding another yo-yo, at the same time as Copycat running forward with baton in hand. Spinning her yo-yo, Ladybug scans the area to see if she can use anything to her advantage.

The battle has begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's 12:30 AM so please excuse this if it's cruddy lol. I'll be going to Santa Barbara tomorrow evening and probably won't be back until Sunday, so I miiiight have to put this story on hold! However, I'll try to write and post from my laptop while I'm over there!

Adrien sighs, eyes glued to the window, as silence overcomes the three people in the car. They're going to some boring, fancy opera, because apparently Mr. Agreste has lots of money to burn. Felix is lucky. He was excused from attending because he has a "school project" to work on. The younger Agreste brother bets that it isn't even a school project and it's just an excuse to get away from watching people sing in a foreign language.

He's pulled away from his thoughts when Gabriel turns on the radio and a rather alarming message reaches his ears.

"...in Paris. Just what are these new self-proclaimed supervillains up to? Let's ask some people on the scene what happened."

The blond perks up at the word 'supervillains'. Has another akuma invaded Paris? Oh, no. He's got to find a way to stop this, as Paris's superhero Chat Noir, but what can he do when he's stuck in a car with his dad and their chauffeur? Nothing, that's what. Adrien suppresses a groan and drums his fingers on the armrest, closing his eyes.

"One witness has said that these new people call themselves Copycat and Coccinelle, and they impersonate Ladybug and Cha--"

That's when he hears screaming and the sound of glass shattering. Even his own father has turned around in his seat and is shaking Adrien's shoulder, shouting at him to wake up. Eyes flying open, the boy realizes that he's in the middle of a car crash; several cars smushed together... but this doesn't look like an accident. Peering out his now-open window, Adrien looks down to see-- yo-yo string? There is only one yo-yo that can do this, and it's Ladybug's. Has his partner come to the rescue? But why would she purposefully cause cars to crash?

Then Adrien sees her. She does indeed look a lot like Ladybug, but her hair is longer, and she has no spots on her mask. She's cackling maniacally as she gazes upon the mess of cars and yelling people. _They impersonate Ladybug_... So this must be Coccinelle. Adrien narrows his eyes and clenches the fist he's wearing his ring on. He's got to find a way to transform and put a stop to this - but how can he, when he's stuck in a car tied up with seemingly unbreakable yo-yo string? But then:

"Your evildoing ends now, Coccinelle."

Ladybug's familiar voice rings throughout the street as the superheroine lands on the ground. Silently, he cheers. His lady has come to save them once again! Soon enough, though, she's outnumbered two-to-one as Chat Noir's imposter, Copycat, joins the fray. Adrien watches intently as Ladybug uses her Lucky Charm power to cut the cars free. Finally able to exit the car, Adrien practically kicks his door open and runs off to an alleyway, hidden among the mass of people fleeing from their cars, and Plagg flies out of his jacket pocket.

"This is not good!" the cat Kwami groans. "I'm so hungry right now!"

"Plagg, now is not the time," Adrien hisses. "Who are these people? Coccinelle and Copycat... are they miraculous holders too?"

Plagg grows serious. "No, I don't sense it. They seem to have gained these powers in some other way."

"Then the usual formula won't work," mumbles the boy before smirking. "Either way, we've got to help Ladybug out. Two against one just isn't fair." He extends his arm as if he's punching someone, exposing the ring on his finger.

"Plagg, claws out!"

\--

Ladybug's backed into a corner by Coccinelle and Copycat, and they're ready to take her miraculous earrings. She's going to de-transform soon, too. This is not good. Ladybug prays to God that Chat Noir will show up, like, right now. And apparently, God has heard her prayers - for a familiar smug voice comes from behind the two supervillains.

"My, my. Looks like you two _crashed_ onto the scene." The three groan and stop fighting as Chat Noir steps forward slowly with a grin on his face. "I suppose I don't have to _bug_ you with an introduction? Either way, I'm Chat Noir, and I'm taking you down!"

With that, he lunges for Coccinelle, holding his baton like a sword. Thankful for the distraction, Ladybug creeps away quietly - so that Copycat won't notice - and dashes for an alleyway just in time to de-transform. Tikki falls into her hands, panting in exhaustion. "Don't worry, Tikki, I have something for you to eat." Marinette pulls a cookie out of her bag and hands it to the Kwami, who starts nibbling on it. "You've got to hurry up and finish the cookie. We don't have much time before Chat Noir gets cornered like I did..."

"I don't know if I can eat fast enough," Tikki says through a mouthful of chocolate chips. "Think of a way to help out as Marinette until you can transform again!"

A way to help as Marinette... Well, Marinette is pretty clumsy. She can provide for a good distraction. Allowing Tikki to hide in her jacket, Marinette steps out of the alleyway and waves her hands. "Chat Noir! Over here!"

The cat superhero, in the middle of a struggle with Copycat and Coccinelle, shoots her a confused look. "Marinette?! It's dangerous for you here, princess, get away!" he shouts from across the street, deflecting a hit from Coccinelle's yo-yo.

"No! I want to help!" With that, she runs forward and tackles Coccinelle to the ground. Chat Noir takes the chance to send Copycat flying with a swing of his baton. For a split second, Coccinelle's eyes meet Marinette's, and there's... _some_ sort of emotion in there.  However, Marinette doesn't have much time to dwell on it before Chat Noir speaks.

"Good work, pr--" But before Chat Noir can finish, Coccinelle has punched Marinette square in the jaw and kicked her off, leaping to her feet and turning back to the superhero. Marinette winces. It feels like her ribcage has shattered into a thousand pieces, but the girl forces herself to stand anyway and glances over at Chat Noir.

"Go, now!" he says through gritted teeth. Marinette complies this time and runs back into the alleyway.

"Done, Tikki?" she asks, still clenching her gut in pain.

"Marinette, you shouldn't have done that! Now you're seriously hurt! How are you gonna fight Coccinelle and Copycat?!" Finished with her cookie, Tikki peers out of Marinette's jacket pocket in concern.

"It was my only option, Tikki. I'm sorry. Now, spots on!" Before the kwami can protest, she's pulled into Marinette's earring.

Now transformed, Ladybug leaps onto a rooftop and watches the battle from above, the wind blowing her hair. Clenching a fist, the superheroine feels that their showdown has only just started.


End file.
